Amor em Persa
by Lab Girl
Summary: "Quando Arastoo vira novamente o corpo dela, colocando-a de frente para ele, Cam ofega, perdida nas sensações. Ela vê o desejo escrito nos olhos dele, no modo como ele respira apressado, assim como ela. E a expressão dele, determinada, faz morrer a pergunta na garganta dela sobre ser a hora certa."


**Título: Amor em Persa**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Dedicatória:** Este é meu presente de aniversário atrasadíssimo para a Thais  
**Categoria:** Bones, Aramille, 8ª temporada, cena perdida, romance  
**Advertências:** Descrição de situações adultas  
**Classificação: R**  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
**Resumo:** _Quando Arastoo vira novamente o corpo dela, colocando-a de frente para ele, Cam ofega, perdida nas sensações. Ela vê o desejo escrito nos olhos dele, no modo como ele respira apressado, assim como ela. E a expressão dele, determinada, faz morrer a pergunta na garganta dela sobre ser a hora certa._

**Nota da Autora:** Eu *precisava* escrever sobre a primeira vez entre Cam&Arastoo #ui e como a Thais me disse que eu poderia lhe dar uma fic com a primeira vez desse casal, eu não pude pensar em outro presente para ela :)

Thais, espero que você goste, assim como todos que se aventurarem a ler esta fanfic. Eu sei que a maioria não acha que os dois já tinham se tornado íntimos na época do 8x07. Mas eu quis explorar a ideia _e se tivesse ocorrido_? E também me pareceu uma ótima oportunidade para trabalhar alguns elementos jogados no 8x07 (The Bod in the Pod) ;)

* * *

_Houve um tempo em que eu era um homem e ela, uma mulher. Mas, nosso amor cresceu, até não existir mais nem ela nem eu; Lembro-me apenas vagamente que antes éramos dois e que o amor, intrometendo-se, tornou-nos um só._

~ Poesia Persa ~

* * *

"Eu já estou quase pronta" Cam falou, ergue um dedo para dar ênfase. "Só preciso pegar os sapatos."

Ela vai saindo em direção ao corredor, onde deixou o par de sapatos de saltos vermelhos.

Um sorriso brota no rosto de Arastoo e quando Cam se vira, terminando de calçar os sapatos, uma ruguinha de curiosidade surge em sua testa. "O que foi?"

Arastoo se aproxima dela, ainda sorrindo. "Você não esqueceu mais nada?"

Cam fica pensativa e tenta se lembrar de algo. "Não. Já estou pronta" ela diz, pegando a bolsa sobre um aparador. "Podemos ir."

Surpreendendo-a, Arastoo se coloca às costas de Cam e inclina a cabeça, sussurrando contra a orelha esquerda dela. "Depois de fechar o seu vestido, nós vamos, com o maior prazer."

Só então ela percebe o lapso. Mas antes que possa rir de si mesma ou da situação, Cam sente os dedos de Arastoo deslizando por suas costas enquanto ele vai subindo o zíper do vestido ... deliberadamente devagar.

Ao final, arrepiada e com as pernas trêmulas, ela tenta reunir fôlego para pronunciar, "Obrigada."

Arastoo pousa os lábios num dos ombros de Cam, beijando de leve. "De nada."

Ela sente um novo arrepio, dessa vez por toda a espinha. Arastoo fica de frente para ela, rápido o bastante para ampará-la pela cintura. Camille não sabe se ele percebeu a fraqueza dela provocada pelo gesto dele, tão sutil e sensual ao mesmo tempo, mas agradece interiormente pela mão forte que a sustenta e ajuda a chegar à porta.

A noite que Arastoo planejou é especial. Um jantar na casa dele, o único lugar neutro para os dois, por enquanto. Embora Michelle esteja na faculdade pelos próximos dois dias, nenhum deles quis correr o risco de que a filha de Cam aparecesse de repente, sem avisar, e os flagrasse juntos. Pelo menos por enquanto, eles concordaram em deixar o relacionamento bem protegido.

Não por outra coisa senão pela preocupação com o trabalho de Arastoo, e até mesmo o de Camille, ambos acharam melhor ir com calma. Afinal, apesar de serem adultos livres e desimpedidos para amarem quem quiser, sabem também das implicações que um relacionamento no ambiente de trabalho pode trazer. Especialmente entre uma superior e seu estagiário.

Para eles próprios não há problema algum, mas em nome do profissionalismo, que poderia ser comprometido se algum dos colegas ou superiores soubesse, ainda é mais simples esconder.

Nenhum dos dois nunca se envolveu numa situação assim antes. E ambos sabem que é uma bem delicada. Mas, afinal, não se pode prever por quem se vai apaixonar, e muito menos evitar quando acontece.

O trajeto de carro até a casa de Arastoo leva menos de vinte minutos com o trânsito favorecendo. Logo eles estão estacionando na entrada de tijolos brancos. Os olhos de Cam apreciam a fachada. Ela sabe que Arastoo vem de uma família de posses, o que explica ele viver bem instalado em uma região nobre da capital. Mas, ainda assim, a escolha da construção mostra uma simplicidade extremamente agradável aos olhos, sem nenhum tipo de ostentação, mas sim de bom gosto.

Um pequeno jardim de plantas ornamentais chama a atenção dela assim que Arastoo abre a porta do carro para que ela desça.

"É um lugar muito bonito" Cam diz, positivamente admirada.

"Que bom que gosta" Arastoo toma-lhe a mão na sua e a conduz para entrar na casa.

O interior é ainda mais bonito e acolhedor. Cam não consegue evitar que seus olhos percorram os detalhes da sala de estar pintada de branco, adornada com enfeites clássicos nitidamente vindos do Oriente e que dividem o espaço com toques contemporâneos nos móveis. Um sofá de couro branco com almofadas em estilo árabe, quadros de arte abstrata partilhando as paredes com alguns tapetes persas. Um enorme pórtico em estilo árabe coloca em contato a sala de estar e a sala de jantar. Bem, a simplicidade parece ter sido reservada apenas à fachada da casa. E ela gosta desse contraste.

"É lindo, Arastoo!" Cam se pega dizendo.

O namorado sorri, olhando para ela. "Venha. Temos um jantar esperando por nós."

Ele a puxa para a mesa de jantar, meticulosamente posta. Alguns pratos ela nem sabe o que são, mas Arastoo logo trata de explicar e introduzi-la à cozinha persa.

"Não foi você quem fez tudo isto" ela aponta para a mesa, uma sobrancelha erguida em diversão e incredulidade.

Ele ri. "Não. Só o _Abgusht._" Diante do olhar intrigado de Cam, ele continua. "É um prato composto por duas partes, uma sopa e uma pasta feita com carne de cordeiro, batatas, grão de bico, tomate e feijão branco. Os dois são servidos separadamente. Toma-se a sopa primeiro, acompanhada de pedaços de pão persa."

Cam então sorri. "Eu já sei por onde vou começar, então."

"Acho melhor não!" Arastoo solta uma pequena risada.

"Por quê? O senhor não se garante na cozinha?" ela o provoca, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto se prepara para servir-se.

"Longe disso" Arastoo toma a colher e o prato das mãos dela, servindo ele mesmo. "Das poucas coisas que faço na cozinha, esta é minha especialidade."

"Bom saber" Cam sorri, recebendo o prato de volta das mãos dele.

"É uma forma de me manter mais próximo das minhas raízes. Não que eu não goste da comida americana" Arastoo se explica. "Mas procuro manter os hábitos saudáveis da minha gente."

"De fato, nos Estados Unidos nos preocupamos muito pouco com a qualidade da alimentação das pessoas. Mas eu procuro me manter longe das estatísticas da obesidade mórbida." Cam observa, levando uma colherada da sopa do _Abgusht_ à boca.

"Você está muito longe delas" Arastoo lança um olhar apreciativo na direção da namorada.

Ela sente o rosto queimar sob o olhar atento de Arastoo. Talvez seja pelo fato de que eles ainda não se tornaram fisicamente íntimos, mas o modo como ele a admira faz Cam sentir-se quente.

Um dos aspectos mais incríveis da relação dela com Arastoo é justamente essa espera... esse passo lento, mas sempre em frente, que permite que os dois se descubram pouco a pouco.

De repente, percebendo como a está encarando, Arastoo desvia os olhos de Cam e começa a servir seu próprio prato.

Concentrando-se no alimento, Camille se serve da pasta de carne de cordeiro com especiarias e não consegue impedir um gemido de prazer.

"Hmm! Delicioso!" ela leva o guardanapo delicadamente aos cantos da boca.

"Eu sabia que ia gostar" Arastoo sorri para ela.

"De verdade. Nunca comi algo tão gostoso" Cam meneia a cabeça, pegando mais uma porção da comida.

O resto do jantar é apreciado entre conversas sobre a terra natal de Arastoo e alguma e outra história da infância de Camille. Ao terminarem de comer, ele a convida para a sala de estar, onde serve um café deliciosamente saboroso.

"É impressionante como tudo o que vem da sua terra é gostoso" Cam se pega dizendo ao terminar o último gole do café importado.

Ao ver o sorriso discreto nos lábios de Arastoo, ela se dá conta da dupla conotação de sua frase e sente o rosto pegar fogo enquanto abaixa o olhar e leva a xícara até uma pequena mesa de madeira talhada.

"Fico feliz que tenha apreciado o jantar e o café" Arastoo diz, aproximando-se da mesa para pegar a xícara e levar de volta à cozinha.

Cam sorri para ele, ainda sem jeito. Ela o vê afastar-se levando as xícaras vazias e volta-se para apreciar mais detidamente a bela decoração da casa de Arastoo. Correndo os olhos pelo ambiente, ela vê um livro sobre o console da lareira. Aproximando-se com curiosidade incontida, ela pega a obra delicadamente nas mãos. É um livro de poesias persas.

"Gosta de poesia?" a voz de Arastoo a surpreende e Cam se vira para vê-lo.

"Desculpe, eu não quis ser invasiva..." ela se desculpa, sentindo o rosto queimar novamente.

Arastoo abre um sorriso doce. "Não há problema algum" ele estica o braço e pega o livro nas mãos dela. "Estas são poesias persas. Posso recitar alguma delas se quiser."

Cam se pega sorrindo. "Eu adoraria."

De fato, ela adora conhecer mais da cultura de Arastoo. Seja que pedacinho seja, uma comida, uma canção, uma palavra, para ela é tudo imensamente fascinante. Como ele.

Depositando o livro novamente sobre o console da lareira, Arastoo aproxima-se de Camille, fechando a distância entre os dois até que seja de apenas alguns centímetros. Os olhos dele encontram os dela. E ele murmura, em tom rouco e suave... _"Houve um tempo em que eu era um homem e ela, uma mulher. Mas, nosso amor cresceu, até não existir mais nem ela nem eu... lembro-me apenas vagamente que antes éramos dois e que o amor, intrometendo-se, tornou-nos um só."_

Cam sente a pele da nuca arrepiada. O olhar dele continua fixo sobre ela. Intenso. Brilhante. Antes que ela possa pensar em seu próximo movimento, Arastoo avança, fechando os últimos centímetros que os separam, unindo-os num beijo.

E o momento acontece. Tudo acontece.

Com mão habilidosa, Arastoo a vira de costas e começa a abrir o zíper do vestido de Cam, fazendo-a lembrar-se de algumas horas atrás, quando ele o fechou, arrepiando-a. E novamente ela sente a mesma fraqueza, o mesmo tremor percorrê-la, deixando-lhe as pernas bambas.

Quando Arastoo vira novamente o corpo dela, colocando-a de frente para ele, Cam ofega, perdida nas sensações. Ela vê o desejo escrito nos olhos dele, no modo como ele respira apressado, assim como ela. E a expressão dele, determinada, faz morrer a pergunta na garganta dela sobre ser a hora certa.

* * *

...

* * *

Ela corre as mãos pelas extensas costas dele, afunda os dedos entre os cabelos macios e perfeitos. E ele se dedica completamente a ela, fazendo-a sentir-se amada, desejada, perfeita!

Ele a beija no pescoço de forma diferente, que a faz sentir calor e arrepiar-se ao mesmo tempo. E ele a olha nos olhos... direta e profundamente, estabelecendo uma conexão que ela jamais teve com amante algum.

Ela sente a emoção dominá-la, constringindo-a na garganta, e uma necessidade intensa de dizer as palavras lhe tomam...

"Eu amo você, Arastoo" ela sente as lágrimas de emoção queimarem seus olhos.

Ela somente dissera essas palavras antes a um homem, o pai de Michelle... então o grande amor de sua vida. O único homem a quem acreditou amar e com quem até mesmo se dispusera a casar. Mas, no fim, ele mostrara que _ela_ não era a única mulher da vida dele.

Depois de anos de dor, ela acreditou ter ficado imune a tal sentimento – amor. Ao menos nunca mais sentiu nada parecido por nenhum outro homem.

Até Arastoo chegar e mudar tudo... um homem que lhe despertava coisas tão diferentes, de formas tão diferentes. Ele não é igual a nenhum outro dos caras com quem ela se envolveu antes. Ele é totalmente diferente. De uma forma totalmente especial. E o que ela sente por ele é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já sentiu antes. De modo que lhe foge completamente ao controle.

Camille vê o semblante dele mudar após ouvir sua declaração, e ela sente o coração estremecer por breves segundos... até ver o brilho único nos olhos de Arastoo le e o sorriso que surge nos lábios dele em seguida.

"Eu amo você também, Camille" ele diz, sorrindo.

E, sorrindo também, ela desliza a mão pelo maxilar de Arastoo, sentindo o peito encher-se de um calor gostoso e muito bem vindo.

No entanto, a distração logo passa e dá lugar ao fogo que antes inflamou o desejo dos dois... e os toques habilidosos das mãos de Arastoo reacendem a paixão no corpo de Camille.

Mexendo-se ligeiramente abaixo dele, arqueando-se, costas e quadris, de encontro a ele, Cam se permite levar pelo delicioso erotismo que os lábios quentes de Arastoo provocam em seu pescoço, colo e, de repente, atinge um seio intumescido.

Com a língua macia e um leve roçar dos dentes, Arastoo acaricia o bico sensível, arrancando-a do prumo e fazendo-a gemer em voz alta. Com as mãos pegando firmemente os quadris dela, ele estabelece o encaixe único de seus corpos.

E o resto é uma explosão de sons e movimentos... quentes e sensuais, urgentes e ao mesmo tempo gentis, numa mistura surpreendentemente perfeita.

* * *

...

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Camille enterra a cabeça no travesseiro, entregando-se à deliciosa e provocante sensação do dedo longo e quentes deslizando em suas costas nuas.

A risada de Arastoo chega gostosamente aos ouvidos dela, fazendo-a desejar virar-se para beijá-lo. Mas a sensação que ele está provocando em sua pele, em seu corpo, é tão boa que ela não consegue reunir forças para abrir os olhos e se virar de barriga para cima na cama.

"O que está fazendo?" ela pergunta, sorrindo, ainda sentindo o dedo longo dele trabalhando sobre a sua pele desnuda.

"Escrevendo" a voz dele, rouca e sensual, responde.

"Escrevendo?" Cam ri, intrigada. "O quê?"

Arastoo apenas ri e continua a mover o dedo delicadamente pelas costas de Cam. E, por alguns instantes, ela pensa que não vai obter uma resposta, porém, ele a surpreende – como sempre.

"É o seu nome."

"Meu nome?" ela abre finalmente os olhos, mas não ergue a cabeça do travesseiro. "Não consigo identificar nenhuma letra."

"É em persa" Arastoo explica ao mesmo tempo em que faz um arabesco com o dedo.

Cam sente um arrepio ainda mais intenso e mais gostoso. E seu coração salta uma batida. Quando Arastoo finalmente encerra o desenho nas costas da amada, ele se estica e pega algo na mesinha de cabeceira.

Dessa vez Cam se vira, ficando de lado no colchão e conseguindo ver o que ele pegou. Uma caneta e um bloco. Abrindo em uma das páginas, ele escreve alguma coisa. Em seguida, mostra para ela.

Há um desenho muito bonito no papel, que ela reconhece ser o idioma nativo dele. Logo abaixo, nas letras do idioma dela... _Camille._

"Este é o seu nome em persa. Foi o que eu desenhei nas suas costas" Arastoo explica.

A emoção toma os olhos de Cam. Ela sente o coração agitado dentro do peito. Seus olhos deixam o papel e pousam sobre o rosto dele. Há um leve sorriso nos cantos dos lábios de Arastoo.

"É lindo..." é tudo o que Cam consegue dizer antes de se debruçar sobre o colchão e puxá-lo pela nunca para um beijo.

O bloco fica esquecido entre os lençóis e Arastoo transforma o simples beijo no prenúncio de algo muito maior e mais intenso.

* * *

**[*]**

* * *

**N/A:** Para quem quiser a receita do _Abgoosht_, neste site ela pode ser encontrada em inglês (tirem os *):

ht*tp*:*/*/mypersiankitchen*.com*/ab-goosht*/

Esse prato é mencionado pela Cam no episódio 8x23 (The Pathos in the Pathogens), quando Arastoo está inconsciente, na cena em que ela lamenta ter estado tão ocupada para ir com ele de carro à Nova Inglaterra; Cam promete que irá com ele até lá no outono e que eles poderão ver as folhas caindo e ele poderá ensiná-la a fazer o seu _Abgoosht_ *.* coisa mais linda! Foi daí que eu tirei a ideia do prato para a fic.


End file.
